total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro vs Foxy
Team Fortress 2 vs Five Night At Freedy's *Pyro* Silver: The Team Fortress world...full of murderers, Hitmen, and vigilanties! Demon:But only a few can stand with the psycho maniac of the game...the pyro! Silver:The Pyro... I don't want to be on the oppisite team of this guy...or girl...what gender is it again? Demon:I...don't know. People are still confused if the Pyro is a boy or girl. Silver:So it's like the Samus Aran of Team Forttress? Demon:sort of. Silver:Nevermind...let's get back to the Pyro The Pyro Age:? YOB:? Gender:? Birthplace:? Demon:Wow not that much is known about the Pyro. Silver:Then lets talk about the weapons! Primary: -Flame Thrower -Nostromo Napalmer -Backburner -Degreaser -Phlogistinator -Rainblower(Lets Pyro see Pyroland) Secondary: -Shotgun -Flare Gun -Detonator -Reserve Shooter -Manmelter -Scorch Shot(cause knock back) -Panic Attack Melee: -Fire Axe -Frying Pan -Conscientious Objector -Freedom Staff -Bat Outta Hell -Memory Maker -Ham Shank -Necro Smasher -Crossing Guard -Saxxy(Killed enemys freezes into solid Australium staute) -Golden Frying Pan(same abilities as Saxxy) -Axtinguisher(cause more damage on enemys on fire) -Postal Plummer -Homewrecker(deals double damage against enemy) -Maul -Powerjack -Back Scratcher -Sharpened Volcano Fragment(on hit causes enemy on fire) -Third Degree -lollipop(causes Pyro enter Pyro land) -Neon Annihilator(cause 100% critical damage on wet enemyies) Demon:Look at all the weapons! I LOVE IT! Now lets get to his abilities. Abilities: -Fire(will cause more damage on oppenets over time) -Compression blast(will push enemys away) Silver:But we can't forget his flame retardent suit that he wears that can stand even his own weapons! Demon:And his feats are amazing! -Can take 4 bullets in the head -Can withstand 5 blast from the Demomans best weapons -Took down a whole town by himself in one night -Can even scare the heavy and solder (who are the bravest characters in the game) -One of the most duriable charecters Silver:But his weaknesses are pretty bad though. -Has lost to the scout(who is the weakest in the game) -Dosen't care about his own safety -he's a close range fighter that can spell disater in most fights in the tf2 world -he can die but takes awhile Demon:And his Sanity can be good and bad thing as well. Silver:Yep good meaning he dosen't give remorse to who he fights since he sees Pyro land thinking he doing good, showing he won't hold back. Demon:And bad beacuse he thinks he's not in dangered as well thinking no one will hurt him. therfore can make him a easy target. Silver:But Despite that, the Pyro is one of the most dangerous character in the TF2 world when you see him.. it's already to late. (shows Pyro frauliking in Pyro land, but in realty he's destorying a whole town) *Foxy* History: Wiz: In the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Foxy live in the Pirate Cove. But in 1987, Foxy apparently bit the frontal lobe. Boomstick: The Foxy's fanboys say that Mangle did the bite in 87. Wiz: And now is a discontinued animatronic. Moves and Attacks: Boomstick: Is it just me or does Foxy do absolutely nothing? Like, I've been playing the game and-''' Foxy runs down the hall. '''Boomstick: Holy shit! Close the door! Close the door! Boomstick'' closes the door.'' Boomstick: It was close. Wiz: Foxy is the fastest of the animatronics in general, he can jump and the smartest because he can't be cheated by the Freddy's mask. Boomstick: Stupid robot. Wiz: He's only weakness is the flash light. Foxy FNAF2's jummpscare. Boomstick: F(censured), holy (censured). let's finish this and for all , IS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE (Death Battle Logo) pyro having a good time in the pyro land , while in the real life he destroy the whole pizzaria foxy get out from the pirate cove and try to find pyro pyro : mph mph mph mhp mph (this is fun) Foxy jumpscare pyro , but it had no effects on pyro Foxy : w..h..a..t pyro is imagining that he play with foxy , while in real life he's chasing him with a axe Pyro : mph mph mph mph (come back i want to have fun) foxy run as fast as he can into the security room pyro take the flamethrower and start shooting fire into the office the office is burning , and foxy is turning into a burning endoskeleton K.O Demon : man i really feel bad for foxy Boomstick : while that is true , but foxy had no chance to kill pyro Wiz : yeah pyro is a fucking cold killer that have no mercy , he have alot of weapnds and he's deruble as hell and stronger , the only thing that pyro don't have is the speed. Silver : also don't forget that foxy do have some powers , but it's from a non cannon game Demon : i think that foxy just got OWNED Boomstick : the winner is Pyro